Eóghan mac Domnaill
Eóghan mac Domnaill or simply Owen MacDonald was a 44 year old Arohgardian Iompróir, and wandering mercenary who travelled the galaxy alone save for his phoenix travelling companion: "Gríobhtine", or simply "Greev", who is named after the sword: Talonfire. Background Owen was raised in Arohgard, in a town deep into the ashes. Coming from a warrior culture, he wanted to prove his worth to his kin since he was a boy, and dreamt every day and night of taking the Trial of Thirty Suns, and earning glory with a phoenix to call his own. When he came of age, Owen was well and truly prepared to venture out and earn worth for his name, but the unexpected birth of his son: Marcas mac Eóghan, when he was only 22 years of age, crushed those dreams in an instant. With heavy heart, the young and eager Owen, out of love, sacrificed all he had prospected in order to raise his son - spending the next 18 years of his life watching his friends and close ones outpace him in all he had hoped to accomplish. Despite his own dreams, he raised Marcas to follow whatever path he chose, and to make his own decisions. Owen soon learned that raising children was in itself enough of a struggle, as Marcas fell into a drinking problem in the wake of depression in his adolescent years. Despite their struggles, Owen and Marcas overcame the problem together, and his son went on to live the life he had dreamed - applying for, and entering Ulacran University in Hailleachta, and marrying a good woman. Eoghan took this chance to follow his own dreams, finally venturing out to take the Trial of Thirty Suns, but unfortunately his years of raising Marcas had drained him mentally, as well as spiritually, and all the enthusiasm and wonder he once had was dead. He spent every day in the wastes questioning if he really wanted to persist with such a dangerous task for something he felt no spark for anymore, and then he found the phoenix he would later name 'Gríobhtine', who set his passion aflame once more, enough to continue on with his trial at the very least. When he reached the end, what he saw and experienced was so phenomenal that it had boiled away any doubt in his mind, and Owen returned home with Greev on his shoulder, reborn at his spiritual peak and earning the title of Laoch Mórga. Afterwards he became a wandering mercenary for hire, embarking on many missions with Greev on his side, trying to find like-minded people and make friends, unfortunately he never had a single good experience in a team op, and cynically decided to keep to himself, with only Greev to accompany him. Eventually he decided to make a single exception, and joined the K.I.A Hit Team alongside: Venthor Gorvill, Inya Jahid, Hyu Jäger, Dr. Ryala Suleykaarah, Louis Conner, and Damien Knoxx - it would be his last adventure, but Owen bonded with his party members quickly, and while with them for only a short time, he felt he had found the kinship he had always been seeking. When the party was attacked by a T-rex, Owen sent Greev to distract it, but the dinosaur caught and killed the bird, throwing him into the mud and allowing him to turn to ash. Owen ran with the rest of the group, but split from them to save his phoenix - a mere baby rising from its ashes. This drew the dinosaur to him, and in an attempt to save him, Inya fired at it to lure it away. Owen knew that Inya was dooming herself, so shoved Greev into her arms and forced her to run. Like a true Arohgardian, he stood his ground against the rex, killing it, but dying himself in the process. Greev survived, and now belongs to Inya. Personality Eóghan was considered a true Arohgardian Warrior for taking and passing the Trial of Thirty Suns. However, he was not a melee combatant, instead relying on a macroprojectile assault rifle and a pistol as well as a few handful of grenades with his only close range tools being a standard machete and combat knife. He was no legend, but he was deathly efficient in combat. Not including his phoenix, he preferred to keep to himself and travel alone; mostly out of cynicism as what few team jobs he has taken shuffled him in with less than respectable people. However, he was friendly and sociable to those who didn't hinder or annoy him. He would go out of his way to help others, if it was not too big a burden on himself. But, as a survivalist, he would always put his own well being first when push truly came to shove; exceptions obviously being for his close ones, or for those he held in high esteem, all of whom had his unquestionable loyalty. Owen was a fairly moral man, refusing to take jobs that would compromise his integrity. He even went so far as to prefer referring to himself as an 'adventurer' over 'mercenary' due to the stigma the latter tends to bring. Being somewhat of a lone wanderer, Owen was not massively experienced in team ops. However, his survival and tracking skills (and those of his phoenix), made him a valuable member of any group. Being a father, he was mature, but playful, and if he felt comfortable enough with the people he was around, he would allow that side of him to shine. File:AFOR.jpg|Owen's AFOR File:Arohgardian_sword_2.jpg|Owen's Arohgardian machete File:Greev.png|Greev Category:Characters Category:Arohgardians Category:Ariilyth Category:KIA Hit Team Category:Mercenary Category:Normal Category:Skolr's characters Category:Status: Deceased Category:Humans